eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Music Great Again
Make Music Great Again (also known as MMGA) is a monthly music competition organized by the United States public broadcaster, the American Broadcasting Company (ABC), which determines the country's representative for the Eurovision Americas Song Contest, and has been staged every edition of the contest since the second. The festival has produced none Eurovision Americas winners and three top-five placings, so far. Editions 1st Edition The first edition of Make Music Great Again took place between April and May of 2019, and determined the country's representative for the second edition of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest. A total of 11 songs participated in the festival. Previously, the United States, in the first edition of the contest, obtained the overall second place with the song «''Juice''» by the singer Lizzo, song internally selected by the American Broadcasting Union. The Final Show took place on May 3rd and ended with the victory of Plastique Tiara and her song «''Irresistible''». She later represented the United States at the contest and obtained the overall ninth place at the II Eurovision Americas Song Contest with a total of 107 points. 2nd Edition The second edition of Make Music Great Again took place between May and June of 2019, and determined the country's representative for the third edition of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest. This time, the total of participating songs was reduced to 9. The Final took place on XXX and ended with the victory of previously participating singer Lizzo and her song «''Cuz I Love You''». She represented the United States at the contest but did not qualify from the Semi-Final. 3rd Edition After Lizzo's shock non-qualification in the 3rd EASC, the United States delegation decided to internally select Normani as their representative for the 4th contest, but still opened up Make Music Great Again to select her song. Following a vote between 3 of her songs, «''Waves''» (Featuring 6LACK) won the national final. It turned around the fortunes of the United States, leading them to a 5th place finish and auto-qualifying the United States to the Grand Final of the 5th contest. 4th Edition Before long, the United States were back to toying around with ideas for the next edition of the US national selection. After toying around with numerous ideas (Including a 4 heat, 40 song selection), the delegation settled on a 2 semifinal, 20 song selection, with 5 songs from each semi advanced to the Final, decided by a straw poll. From Semifinal 1, 30 Seconds To Mars, AJR featuring Rivers Cuomo, Toni Braxton, Marian Hill and Ailee advanced, and from Semifinal 2, Alec Benjamin feat. Alessia Cara, Skillet, B.E.R., Keke Palmer and Sofi Tukker advanced. It would end up as a win for the last artist mentioned, with their song «''Swing''» winning a heated race between them and Toni Braxton's «''Long As I Live''» in the final, with a 50/50 split of votes between International and EASC juries. The song, the first and so far only song that represented the United States to have lyrics other than English, got the United States a 4th place finish in the Grand Final, with 289 points, auto-qualifying them once more. The results of the Final are listed below. 5th Edition: Cleveland 2019 To coincide with the city's bid to serve as the headquarters of the Americas Broadcasting Union, the city of Cleveland, Ohio hosted the 5th edition of the United States national selection, at the Quicken Loans Arena. The event, hosted by Family Feud and talk show host Steve Harvey, introduced an open submission round, where songs can be submitted from users outside of the United States delegation, which made up half of the songs in the 12 song final. On October 13th, 2019, German musician Kim Petras won the national selection with her song «''Heart To Break''», amassing 85 points from the 14 juries who voted in the selection. She would later go on to finish 6th in Carcacas, Venezuela with 258 points. 6th Edition: Nashville 2019 Due to the overwhelming success of the previous edition, the United States resumed Make Music Great Again, but with a few changes. The United States got to select 8 songs for the selection, with 3 coming from open submissions. This time, however, a pre-selection round, named'' Make Music Great Again: Independence'', would select 1 independent artist to join the other 11 acts in Nashville, Tennesee at the Bridgestone Arena. This honor would go to Simsbury, Connecticut native Lisa Heller with the song «''Quicksand''», which got 10 points, ahead of the other 3 acts, being King Princess, Doublecamp and Terror Jr. The 6th edition, hosted by former MMGA participant Keke Palmer and Disney star Dove Cameron, was held on December 15th, 2019. Wrabel ended up winning with his song «''The Village''» getting 100 points. The song would later get 2nd place in Hamilton, Bermuda with 341 points. 7th Edition: Oklahoma City 2020 On December 4th, 2019, it was announced that Make Music Great Again would return to act as the national selection for the United States at the VIII Eurovision Americas Song Contest. This edition, to be held in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma at the Chesapeake Energy Arena, will be held in February of 2020, hosted by St. Vincent. The format will remain the same as Nashville 2019. It was later announced that this edition would be the last version of Make Music Great Again, as the selection will take on a new name starting with the selection for the 9th edition of EASC. With Stereo Jane and their song «''Real World''» winning Independence, all other artists were revealed on January 26th, 2020. Momoland, who were scheduled to perform in the 2nd half of this edition, withdrew and were replaced by Bishop Briggs.Category:National Selections Category:United States in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:National Selections of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest